


Delusions

by MKwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenager is faced with horrible visions that seem so real that they actually think that they're dying. A psychiatrist attempts to help. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

 

It was happening again. I could feel myself being pulled into that other dimension. It was terrifying! Every single time I went there, bad things happened. _Really_  bad things. 

 

But here it comes anyways. 

 

I brace myself for impact. I should be arriving any second now... And there we go. 

 

I look around. I'm sitting on a dirt ground. The sky above me is a muddy orange. The only thing I can see around me is a square tree to my right. There are other things around me, I'm sure, I just can't see them. No matter which way I turn, I get the exact same view. A square tree about ten feet to the right. 

 

By now, I know how this place works. Time and space are directly related to the wierdness of a thing. In other words, the more strange something is, the more important it is, and the harder it is to get to. 

 

I sharply turned right and started running towards the tree before it could disappear. That did nothing. I was still in the exact same spot I was before. 

 

Sighing, I kept the tree in the corner of my eye, and started slowly sidling towards it sideways. It seemed to work, in that it was getting me somewhere, even if that somewhere was away from the tree. 

 

Within a couple of minutes, I hit something on my left. Turning around, I saw that it was a spiral staircase. I went up it. 

 

I ended up climbing that thing for hours! Fortunately, I only seem to get hungry or sleepy when I reach my destination. 

 

By the time I was all the way up the staircase, I was deep underground. Yeah, it makes no sense, but I'm used to it by now. 

I ran down a tunnel at full speed, across a bridge, when I spotted my destination. I never really knew where I was going to find it, but I always knew it when I saw it. 

 

This time, it was in a giant purple lake. I didn't even bother to hold my breath as I jumped in. There was no point, really. This time, it only took a couple of seconds to reach the door. I opened it, preparing myself for what was on the other side. 

 

And, there it was. The all-too-familiar tea party. I took my usual seat between the Nazgul/Dementor thing and the black insect-y guy. Our host, a skeleton with a smooth pointy head, with many sharp teeth, and bull horns on his head; called for our attention. 

 

"Ahem!" he started. "The Gentlemen's Tea and Death Club meeting shall now commence!"

 

I stared into my cup, wondering what would soon be filling it this time. Soon a black sludge was poured into it. 

 

"This tea, called gfyudsjkZfs, is from a rare part of the world..." the host droned on. 

 

I stared into my cup again and decided to give it a shot. After all, the last time I was here, they served me lava, and that seemed to work out fine, even if it was a tad bit spicy. 

 

I carefully licked the sludge before taking a sip of it. It seemed to be some sort of chocolate, or at least it tasted like it. Of course, I would probably never really know. 

 

The host was now looking at me pointedly. He clearly wanted me to start the session this time. 

 

"I really enjoy the tea this time!" I said earnestly. A couple of people (I use the term in the loosest sense) murmured their agreement. 

 

"I now hold a record of two hundered and seventy four, twelve more than last time!" I continued. Several people whispered jealously. My mouth said the words without any interaction from my brain. At least this signaled the beginning of the end. 

 

I slowly started to lose control over my own body. I continued talking about my current tally, then it was time for me to perform the time honoured ritual. 

 

Killing a party guest. 

 

After the first kill is performed, then the so-called 'party' will disintegrate into one big killing orgy. It would actually be kind of amusing, in a sick way, if it weren't for the fact that each time it happened, I would get killed painfully. 

 

I was forced to watch as my own body betrayed me by sliding a knife out of nowhere, and then stabbing the poor insect guy! At least I think it was a guy. Come to think of it, it might have been a woman. Huh. 

 

Anyways. The fight soon broke out. Weapons were pulled, tea cups were smashed, and the host looked a bit pissed off. Of course, it was a bit hard to tell with that weird looking skull face of his. 

 

Finally the scary guy in the heavy black cloak that obscured his face pulled a gun on me. 

 

The bullet went straight through my brain. It stung really badly! 

 

There was that sensation of swirlyness again, and the whole world looked like it was being sucked into a washing machine. 

 

I woke up. 

 

I was standing next to the oven, this time. It was on fire. I vaguely heard my mother's scream, and the sound of the emergency showers coming on. 

 

It always took me a while to adjust to the real world again. I slowly stretched my arms, and I felt the cold seeping into my skin. 

 

It was five minutes I was out this time. It was always exactly five minutes. While my mind was in that demented wonderland, my body did something bad. This time, as the firemen explained to me, I had apparently tried to bake my sister's laptop into a cake. 

 

I sighed. It was not like any of this was going to matter, anyways. In exactly ten hours, I would just be sucked in again. There was nothing anyone could do. I was doomed to repeat the entire process for the rest of my life, and knowing me, probably my afterlife as well. 


	2. Part 2

 

I sighed as I stared into the mirror. I was pale, from not going outside, and had bags under my eyes from never getting any sleep. I hadn't been bothering with even the most basic of hygiene, like brushing my teeth or putting on deoderant. I'm pretty sure I was starting to smell. 

 

I was almost ready to go out. I went into the kitchen, grabbed several nutrition bars, and then went to put my jacket on. I hadn't been eating much lately, either. 

 

I hopped into the passenger seat of the car. My sister rolled her eyes at me and sat in the back seat. My mom was driving the car. 

 

We were going to the sixth psychiatrist this month. Hooray. 

 

I always hated the psychiatrists. They always wanted to know why I was doing all these bad things, and they never seem to realize that I'm not actually there while doing them. 

 

I didn't get my hopes up that this one would be any different. 

 

I stared at my watch. It would happen again in about an hour. Hopefully I would be done with my 'therapy' by then. 

 

"Why can't you just act normal?!" the nasaly tones of my sister said as I checked my watch yet another time. 

 

"Roxy! Don't say that about your own sibling!" my mother scolded. I snorted. Roxy was right. I wish I _could_  just act normal. But I wasn't. 

 

We pulled up to the tall building where our first meeting would be held. If everything went well, then she would be coming to our place for the sessions. 

 

The building looked familiar. After a while, I guess they all do. The whole world seems to become flat and boring when you spend most of your time in such a... 'lively' other one. 

 

We soon reached our destination, and had to sit in a waiting room. Now, I know for a fact that all waiting rooms have the exact same magazines. They're all exactly two months out of date. Trust me, I've been in enough waiting rooms to know that. 

 

I picked up a copy of a women's fashion magazine. It was starting to look very familiar when the receptionist called my name. 

 

I stood up, along with my mother. 

 

"No," the receptionist said, "Just you."

 

I shrugged and walked to the room by myself. 

 

The psychiatrist looked just like every single other one. Boring features, boring clothes. She even had the exact same standard-issue clipboard that they all do. I sighed, and sat on the couch, making myself comfortable. This was going to be a long hour. 

 

"Well then," started the psychiatrist. "Let's start when with this all began."

 

I told her my story. It didn't take very long. I was used to repeating it a lot. 

 

By the end, she had an unreadable expression on her face. 

 

"I would very much like to see these 'episodes' when they happen. Do you know how to trigger one?" she asked. 

 

I shook my head, and explained to her that they take place exactly every ten hours. Then I told her that my next one was in about twenty minutes. She nodded, and asked to just chat with me for a while, until it happened. 

 

We ended up just casually talking about some of my experiences in the other dimension. 

 

I told her to please not blame me for anything horrible that will happen during the session. She looked me in the eye and told me that she was prepared for anything. I didn't believe her one bit. 

 

Soon enough it was time to go. There was that tugging sensation, and off I went, to lands unknown. 


	3. Part 3

 

It took me a while to find that door again. It always does. Then came the usual tea party, me getting killed, and the whole place being sucked away. Right on schedule. Although it felt like several hours, I knew realistically that it was only five minutes. 

 

When I finally adjusted to being back on Earth again, I noticed that the psychiatrist's glass coffee table was now smashed, and her computer had a fist-sized hole in it. My hand was bleeding. The psychiatrist looked stunned. 

 

I muttered an apology and prepared to face my mother with the damages again. 

 

Just as I was walking out the door, the psychiatrist called out to me. 

 

"Wait! I can help you!" she said quickly. 

 

I slowly closed the door and made my way over the broken glass and back to the couch. How could she possible help me? She had seen what I could do! The best place for me was probably in a loony bin somewhere! 

 

She carefully explained to me that what I had was just some sort of delusions, and that all I needed was some medication and a bit of hypnotherapy. As if that would help me! My problems were physical, not mental! 

 

But I agreed to let her try it on me in our next session. She also told me not to worry about the damages, and that she wouldn't tell my mom if I didn't want her to. 

 

I decided that she was pretty cool for that, for a normal person. I had started to resent normal people for their easy carefree lives and their ability to take credit for their own actions. I didn't have that luxury. 

 

A week later, I found myself lying on the now slightly battered couch in the living room, with the psychiatrist explaining how the hypnotherapy would work. Basically, I would go to sleep, and she would try to find out what was wrong with my mind. It was difficult, but I managed to drift off soon enough. 

 

I woke up. 

 

It was a bit like seeing through those cheap 3D glasses. One side was normal, while the other side was the weird world. 

 

They both blended together to make one big fucked-up world. Uh-oh. This didn't look good. 


	4. Part 4

 

I was really screwed up now. Everywhere I looked, there where psychadelic colours and strange shapes all over. 

 

The strange world had invaded my home! 

 

I panicked, and started hyperventillating. The psychiatrist, who now had huge bulging eyes and a beak instead of a nose, put a comforting arm around me. She started speaking in a strange language that I didn't catch a word of. 

 

I started screaming. 

 

The psychiatrist was shouting nonsense to my mother, who had now sprouted a big lizard's tail and fangs. My sister's voice rolled into my ears, low and deep. 

 

I shook off the mutated psychiatrist and ran up to my room. Ah, good! There was the familiar door! I ran inside, finally somewhere solid and maybe not-so-safe. 

 

Inside, there was the tea-party as usual. But this time everyone was wearing formal wear. A quick look down confirmed that I was too. 

 

My usual seat was taken by... Dad? But... but he's dead! I watched him die! 

 

The host nodded towards Dad. With a deranged grin, he pulled a huge cleaver out from behind his back, and started coming at me with it. 

 

I ran. There was nothing else to do at this point. I screamed. 

 

Finally he caught up with me. 

 

Snap!

 

Elsewhere, there is a young teenager lying on their sofa in the living room who would never, ever wake up. 


End file.
